I Am
by Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon
Summary: "The person who took these photos must be really like people," is what my friend said. -Special thanks to Ritard.S.Quint for being a beta reader-


**I Am**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto. The strory line is similar to Fujiwara Cocoa who made 'Ojou-sama to Youkai Shitsuji'. Maybe the Sequel is needed? NaruHina? XD

Pairing: Not yet. Ever thought about NaruHina, though- But later. And don't ever think about KakaHina! He's just a Cameraman who will always motivate Hinata to go forward :3.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU

Notes:

Selamat datang buat yang mau mampir di _page_ ini. Saber terharu banget, ini cerita yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang meniru- tapi, Saber suer, hanya jalan cerita ini aja! Yang kedepan, Saber bikin yang _original_ supaya lebih bagus buat dibaca para _readers_ kedepan (Itupun jika Saber bisa meng-_handle_ waktu ya..).

_Don't like don't read_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>During middle school, I went to a photo exhibit whose purpose was to promote the town. There were a lot of people with smiling faces who were on display.<strong>_

"_**The person who took these photos must be really like people," is what my friend said.**_

* * *

><p>"Maaf.. Sebenarnya, sudah hampir selesai.."<p>

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hinata tersenyum manis kepada Kakashi yang segera memasuki ruangan karyawan dengan pelan. Hinata menatapnya dari belakang dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum.

Toko kamera ini adalah toko yang sering ia kunjungi selama tiga tahun- dan ia termasuk sebagai pelanggan setia dari toko ini. Yah, ia adalah anggota dari klub _Photography_ di Akademinya. Sesaat, ia melirik ruang karyawan itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

Pengurus toko ini adalah seorang laki-laki dengan mata sayu yang tatapan matanya sedikit kasar, dan tidak sering berbicara. Anggota-anggota klub lainnya mengatakan bahwa mereka sedikit ngeri terhadapnya. Laki-laki itu- Kakashi, berjalan menghampirinya sambil memberikan sebuah album foto yang sudah ia cetak.

"Ini."

"Terima kasih," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. Kakashi hanya berbalik dengan wajah datar dan tidak menjawab apapun. Ekspresi yang selalu diberikan Kakashi ini membuatnya selalu berpikir bahwa ia adalah orang yang kuper dan selalu ragu dalam mengekspresikan emosinya.

Hinata mengambilnya, dan tertawa kecil. "... Susu _Strawberry_.."

"...?" Kakashi menatapnya heran.

"Ah. Ma-maksudku, aku suka susu _strawberry_..."

Terkadang, jika ada seseorang yang lebih tua daripadanya yang juga tidak yakin terhadap sesuatu, entah bagaimana- membuat Hinata merasa lega.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm going to an university far away, so I am about to bid farewell to this place. It'll be graduation soon.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kalian semua telah lulus," ujar Minato pelan. "Tetapi Sensei berpikir, kalian akan berfoto bersama dengan murid kelas 1-2- ini untuk kenang-kenangan akademi kalian."<p>

Semuanya mendesah kesal. "Dengan para _Kouhai_? _What a pain,_" keluh mereka sambil memutar bola mata mereka.

"Jika kalian berbicara tentang kenangan, mari kita lakukan hal yang menyenangkan! Kita akhirnya sudah bebas dari ujian sekolah kita.."

"_Well_, partisipasi kalian bukanlah hal yang wajib.."

".. Dan aku sedari tadi berpikir kenapa Sensei mengadakan rapat," keluh Karin sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ayolah, biarkan kami menjalani hidup kami dengan tenang!" komentar Matsuri sambil mencibir.

Minato menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah berpikir bahwa ini pasti terjadi jika ia mengusulkan pendapat itu. Hinata masih tersenyum dan menahan dagunya. Ia memang sangat mencintai _Photography_.

"Hinata," panggilnya pelan. "Bisakah kau ikut denganku?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Sembari mengikuti Minato dari belakang, Minato menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Semua orang merespon secara negatif. Sensei pikir kau sangat aneh, Hinata," ucap Minato jujur. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa pelan. "Oh. Kemarin, Sensei sudah melihat cetakan fotomu.."

"Oh." Hinata menatapnya sedikit ketakutan. ".. A-apakah foto-foto itu bagus?"

".. Sensei mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau foto, Hinata.."

"A-apakah foto-foto itu buruk?"

"..."

Minato tidak menjawab apapun. Ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan simpati.

"Hinata, kau mempunyai teman dekat, kan?"

Hinata terdiam sesaat. "Eh? Y-ya.."

Minato tersenyum. "Jadi, jangan kesepian, oke? Kau akan pergi ke universitas yang jauh, bukan?"

Hinata membalas senyumannya dengan senyum ragu. "... Ya."

".. Hinata, kau tidak boleh hanya hidup melalui lensa. Kau harus hidup bersama orang-orang lain," ucap Minato pelan. "Jangan lupa bahwa kamera tidak bisa memotret sesuatu dengan sendirinya." tambahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mengerti!" ujarn Hinata riang. "Aku akan memperbanyak pengalamanku, memperlebar cakrawala, dan menajamkan keahlianku!"

"Bagus."

"..."

".. Hei, Hinata?" Panggil Minato pelan.

"Ya, Sensei?"

"Bagaiman jika kau tinggal satu tahun lagi disini?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda. "Tidak ada murid yang pro-aktif sepertimu.."

Hinata tertawa canggung, "Ahaha.."

* * *

><p>"Hinata-san!"<p>

Hinata menoleh dengan tatapan heran. Sungguh aneh ada orang yang memanggilnya sekarang ini.

Sangat aneh.

"Hinata," panggil Karin. "Kau masih mengikuti rapat klub, kan? Bisakah kau memberitahu kepada Sensei bahwa kami tidak dapat berpartisipasi dalam pameran tersebut?"

Hinata tampak kecewa. ".. Oh.. Sayang sekali."

"Kami tidak bisa memberi waktu luang sebanyak itu ke klub," lanjut Karin. "_Well_, kami juga berpikiran untuk tidak mengikuti klub lagi."

Hinata merasa sedikit kesal. Namun, ia tetap diam.

" Kami akan membuat kenangan bersama teman-teman lain daripada bersama klub," lanjutnya lagi.

"Hinata-san, kau tidak akan ikut dan bersenang-senang?" Tanya Matsuri polos.

"Matsuri! Hinata itu mempunyai bakat! Tidak seperti kita, ia bekerja keras!" Ucap Karin sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. "Kami bergantung kepadamu, Hinata!"

"Baiklah.."

Hinata melambaikan salam perpisahan kepada mereka. Setelah itu, terdiam akan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

_Kerja keras._

* * *

><p>".. Ah.. Mereka tidak akan berpartisipasi," ulang Minato dengan nada sedih. Hinata sedikit merasa lidahnya kelu.<p>

"Sensei."

"Ya?"

"Aku berpikir untuk tidak ikut berpartisipasi juga."

"E-eh?"

Minato menatapnya heran. Hinata masih memasang senyumnya dengan wajah _innnocent_. "Aku masih harus memikirkan cara, dan aku tidak yakin bagaimana memulainya. Dan juga, teman-temanku mengajakku untuk ikut ke acara perpisahan dengan mereka."

Sebelum Minato bisa mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata menyikut tangannya pelan.

"Sensei juga pernah mengatakannya kepadaku, kan? Jangan hanya hidup melalui lensa," ujarnya pelan. "Aku juga mempunyai rencana, Sensei."

Minato menghela nafasnya. "Kau benar.." Ucapnya lirih. "Kau benar-benar mengikuti arus, huh.."

".. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sensei.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Truthfully..<strong>_

_**I'm not friends with too many people. I've worked hard at my relationships for three years now. And now I have friends.**_

* * *

><p>"Hinata ikut klub <em>Photography<em>, kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada heran. Hinata mengangguk pelan, dan Ino menyikutnya.

"Sakura _baka_! Ia pernah memberitahukannya kepada kita!" Hardik Ino keras.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Benar. Bahkan beberapa kali," Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What Sensei meant was to cultivate your inner self, I think.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Photografer<em> itu sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Hinata. "Apa kalian ingin mencobanya?"

"_Alzheimer's_? Ahaha!"

"Maaf, ia terkadang sangat idiot." Ujar Ino sambil tertawa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Because the Photography is visible in the final product.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Jadi, bagaimana dengan acara perpisahan kita?" Tanya Ino.<p>

"Aku mau pergi ke _Okinawa_," ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, hei. Musim ini adalah musim yang bagus untuk berenang, kan?" Tanya Sakura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meeting people, crossing paths with them, experiencing different emotions, learning, enriching heart..<strong>_

_**Otherwise, you can't take good photos.**_

* * *

><p>"-sah"<p>

"Eh?"

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran karena ia tidak mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya.

".. Akhirnya kita berpisah. Ini menyedihkan."

Hinata sebentar terdiam.

"... Ya."

* * *

><p>"... Harganya 620 Yen."<p>

Hinata melihat sekitar toko kamera tersebut. Melihat sekilas semua foto yang tertera di dinding, ia tersenyum.

"Banyak sekali foto-foto disini.."

"... _Well_, ini adalah toko kamera..."

Hinata tertawa kecil. _'Ia selalu memasang wajah bingung dengan cepat..'_ Batinnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Really, this place calms me down..<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Semua foto-foto ini.."<p>

"Ya. Mereka milikku," jawab Kakashi cepat.

"Itu yang kupikirkan.."

_Thump._

'_Foto-foto klub!'_

Tiba-tiba album foto yang ia pegang tadi terjatuh dan berserakan. Ia segera menunduk dan membereskannya dengan cepat. Secara reflek, Kakashi berlutut dan membantu untuk menyusun kembali foto-foto itu.

'_... Ia akan melihat foto-fotoku..'_

Hinata merasa agak takut. Ia berada di klub _Photography_, jadi ia sudah biasa jika foto-foto itu diperlihatkan kepada orang lain. Namun, entah mengapa...

Hinata merampas foto-foto yang Kakashi genggam dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Ma-maaf! Terimakasih!"

Dan Hinata berlari keluar toko, meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih menatapnya dari jauh.

* * *

><p>'<em>Kenapa.. Kenapa aku melakukan hal yang begitu kasar...'<em>

Hinata berjalan dengan pelan sambil memeluk album fotonya dengan erat.

'_Dari semua orang.. selain dirinya..'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>But, I just didn't want him to see.<strong>_

_**If he saw them..**_

* * *

><p>'<em>.. Jika ia melihatnya?'<em>

"_.. Hinata, kau tidak boleh hanya hidup melalui lensa. Kau harus hidup bersama orang-orang lain." Ucap Minato pelan. "Jangan lupa bahwa kamera tidak bisa memotret sesuatu dengan sendirinya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I see.<strong>_

_**If I were him, he would be able to see.**_

_**I was afraid of being found out.**_

_**That I actually haven't reached out to anyone.**_

_**I was embarassed to have it known that I was actually all alone.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Lihat ini!"<em>

_Hinata menunjukkan sebuah pengumuman lomba tentang Fotografi kepada Shion, temannya yang juga ikut dalam klub Photography. Shion menatapnya tajam._

"_Jadi, kau masih melakukan hal-hal seperti itu."_

_Hinata terdiam._

"_Aku sudah berhenti. Aku muak dengan hal itu."_

"_Mengambil foto tentang sesuatu itu sangat sepi dan sendirian, kau tahu? Aku ingin seorang pacar jika aku lulus nanti."_

"_Mengambil foto juga tidak mempunyai masa depan. Aku akan melakukan hal lain yang lebih berguna."_

"_Kerja keras, heh? Apa gunanya?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The more I fell in love with photography, the lonelier i seemed to get.<strong>_

_**It wasn't that there weren't people around me, I also tried hard.**_

_**But, I couldn't even talk about my most important thing with anyone.**_

_**I couldn't build any relationships except shallow ones.**_

_**Not actually knowing or understanding anything about each other.**_

_**Does that count as having reached out?**_

_**Having crossed paths?**_

_**I tried hard, but eventually..**_

_**I stopped thinking of my differences as something sad.**_

* * *

><p>"Sensei! Sensei!"<p>

Panggil rombongan Ino-Sakura-Tenten kepada Minato. Minato menoleh pelan dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya?"

"Terima bunganya, ya!"

Minato menatap mereka dengan heran sambil berdehem. "Bunga ini untuk apa?"

"Ini adalah tanda terima kasihku-"

"Ino-pig!"

"- _Whatever_, tanda terimakasih kami karena Sensei selalu memberikan kami yang terbaik!"

Cengiran mereka bertiga membuat Minato sedikit memerah dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ahaha... Terimakasih juga..."

* * *

><p>"Hiks..."<p>

"Sudahlah, Matsuri. Kau itu cengeng, tahu." Ujar Karin sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kita hanya lulus, bukan berpisah untuk selamanya! Kau itu cepat sekali merindukanku... "

"Siapa yang merindukanmu, Karin-teme!" Bentak Matsuri keras. Karin menatapnya heran.

"Jadi, kau menangis karena apa?"

"Karena.." Matsuri menangis. "Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa kepada Gaara-senpai!"

"Kau ini!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The loneliness of not being able to find something lonely.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"TEMAN-TEMAN! AYOLAH KITA HIDUPKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KITA!" Teriak Lee keras. Gai menangis keras. Murid kesayangannya memang adalah murid terhebat sepanjang masa.<p>

"Lee, kita sudah mau lulus. Hentikan kata-kata bodohmu itu," ujar Neji sambil menghela nafasnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Demi Tuhan, ini membosankan." Ia melihat Naruto yang maruk dengan kamera barunya. "Daripada kau sibuk dengan kameramu itu, apa lebih baik jika kita berfoto bersama?"

Naruto menatapnya heran. "Baru kali ini kau bicara logis, _Teme_."

"Kau-"

"Baiklah! Semuanya berkumpul!" Ujar Naruto senang- mengacuhkan kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Sesaat ia akan mengambil foto itu, ia teringat akan satu hal. Ia terdiam sesaat dan mengambil fotonya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Tanya Neji.

Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa, _dattebayo_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>What was I doing here? What did I encounter?<strong>_

_**To what am I bidding farewell?**_

_**There must be someone else here who, like me, is saying goodbye to nothing at all.**_

_**And not just here, elsewhere there must be people who find it lonely..**_

_**.. That they cannot say goodbye to anything at all.**_

* * *

><p><em>Clack<em>.

"Selamat pagi."

Hinata yang sedari tadi berlari kehujanan, memegang erat payung kecilnya dan menatap Kakashi sambil tersenyum. "Maaf, hujannya begitu deras. Bisakah aku berteduh disini hingga hujan berhenti?"

Kakashi memasang wajah datar. "... Ya."

Hinata menatap buku yang dipegang Kakashi dalam-dalam. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kakashi menatapnya dengan heran karena ia terlalu banyak bicara, tetapi tetap menjawabnya. "Saat aku tidak sibuk, aku selalu menyusun foto-fotoku.."

"Bolehkah aku membantu? Kau memasukkan foto-foto itu ke album itu, kan?"

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. Hinata segera duduk didepannya, dan mengambil satu-satu foto dan memasukkannya ke album foto Kakashi. Kakashi menatapnya heran.

"Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanmu, kan?"

"Ya." Hinata tersenyum manis. "Aku akan pergi ke Universitas yang sangat jauh. Mungkin, ini adalah hari terakhir aku mengunjungi toko kamera ini." Ia menatap Kakashi sambil tersenyum _innocent_. "Apakah kau kesepian karena pelanggan anak sekolahan toko-mu akan pergi?"

".. Eh.."

"Hanya bercanda."

Hinata melanjutkan aktifitasnya dengan tenang.

"Aku juga akan berhenti mengambil foto."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening dan sunyi.

"Aku bukan beban untuk siapapun. Aku juga tidak mempunyai apapun."

"Aku sendiri dan kosong. Semua foto-foto yang kuambil menunjukkan itu semuanya."

"Tidak mungkin foto seperti itu akan terlihat bagus."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I..<strong>_

_**How hollow I am..**_

* * *

><p>Matanya mulai berair. Air matanya mengalir sebentar-sebentar di pipinya. Ia mulai mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum lemah terhadap Kakashi.<p>

"Ma-maaf.. Bahkan pada akhirnya, aku hanya menyusahkanmu..."

Kakashi masih tetap menatap buku albumnya dengan datar.

".. Aku tidak merasa disusahkan siapa-siapa."

Hinata yang masih terisak, terdiam. Menatap Kakashi dengan matanya yang melebar.

"Kau yakin bahwa kau tidak kesepian, tapi sebenarnya kau kesepian- aku bisa mengerti akan hal itu."

Hinata masih menatapnya dalam diam.

"Tidak bisa berhubungan dengan orang lain, hubungan-hubungan yang rapuh seperti sedang ingin menggenggam angin.."

Kakashi menarik nafas pendek. "Tetapi kau tidak kosong."

"Saat kau sangat mencintai sesuatu, orang lain akan melihatmu sebagai aneh dan abnormal. Kau mungkin akan tersiksa karena kau tidak bisa membagi apa yang kau cinta tersebut. Banyak orang yang hidup seperti itu."

"Tapi kau melewatinya. Sesuatu yang kau cintai itu."

"Perasaan yang sangat kuat hingga kau tidak bisa membaginya kepada orang lain."

Air mata yang keluar sekarang terus mengalir dari pipinya. Ia masih melihat foto yang menurutnya kosong itu.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The person who took these photos must be really like people,"<strong>_

_**That's what my friend's said. But to me, it was a sad photo.**_

_**It looked like a photo of a dream.**_

_**This person must be lonely, that is what I thought.**_

* * *

><p>"Tidak yakin. Selalu ragu. Mungkin orang yang lebih kesusahan itu adalah aku."<p>

"Mungkin, itu kenapa aku datang kemari."

Kakashi menatap Hinata dengan tatapan datar.

"Mungkin aku berpikir bahwa kau akan tahu, jika aku adalah kau."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I thought I would understand.<strong>_

_**Through photos.**_

* * *

><p>Hinata masih terisak. Tetapi, ia tersenyum lemah kepada laki-laki didepannya ini.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>For the first time, I felt like I had touched human emotion.<strong>_

* * *

><p>".. Terimakasih.."<p>

Hinata masih terisak dan tersenyum lemah. Kakashi hanya bisa menatapnya simpatik.

Entah kenapa, Hinata teringat masa lalunya saat ia pergi ke pameran foto yang akan mempromosikan kotanya. Seberapa- besarnya peran Kakashi dalam hidupnya.

"... Terimakasih untuk.."

".. Mengenalkanku pada Fotografi.."

Ia masih tersenyum.

".. Selamat tinggal.."

Akhirnya, ia mempunyai seseorang yang dapat ia katakan 'Selamat Tinggal'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I still find my differences a bit lonely.<strong>_

_**Suffering and struggling, and even so, If I have no choice but to live on like that.**_

_**Even so, then I will capture that loneliness- that might be able to touch someone.**_

_**And that is not a hollow thing at all.**_

* * *

><p>Horee! Selesaaai! XD<p>

Pertama-tama, Saber terima semua kritikan yang berupa _Concrit_ maupun _Flame_. Maklum, Saber belum menjadi seorang _publisher_ yang lama- baru sekarang, sih =='.

Eh. Untuk Hinata yang bilang kalau Kakashi yang mengenalkannya Fotografi itu, ada disaat pameran foto yang dikunjungi Hinata dan Shion. Kakashi yang mengambil semua foto di pameran tersebut :9

_Please_, RnR :) .


End file.
